Episode 1173 (21 August 1995)
Synopsis Grant gets more than he bargained for when he crosses Tiffany's path, while Pat's plans for the future take an unexpected turn. Mark counts his 7,000. He packs 1,000 in an envelope and puts it all away. Arthur comes round asking him if he is all right and why hasn't the stall opened, Pete never missed a day in all his years, blah blah. Money is hard enough to come by without missing the customers. Mark says OK, and goes to open the stall, much to Steve and Sanjay's surprise, as they thought he'd be off on holiday celebrating his win! Grant decides to call it a day with the forged notes, and tells Phil to pass a few himself if he likes, but Phil says he'll burn the lot. Grant says it's not right burning good tenners. As they're talking Kathy appears so they shut up. She suspects something yet again and all she can think of is the Spanish holiday. She asks if they were talking about that. Kathy is fed up with Grant making suggestive comments about Phil and implying there's a secret, so she chats to Blossom who's told Bianca to stay home and clean the house for Carol and Alan's return that day. Kathy says she has to pop out and she'll pop in to check up on her if Blossom likes. She then tries to get Bianca chatting about Spain, and Bianca of course says the Blue Parrot was a knocking shop and they went there every night, though she hadn't been there. Kathy deduces the worst from this and wanders around stroppily which is nothing new really, so no-one notices except Peggy. Mark and Ruth take Arthur and Pauline to the Vic and give it to them as a payment against the loan on the stall. Arthur looks confused and says I thought money was tight. Mark says they saved for the deposit on a house but discovered they didn't need as much as they thought. Arthur sensibly shuts up. Bianca's generally pissed off because Ricky is acting more vacant than usual and she thinks it's because he's thinking about Sam, as these bouts usually occur when Sam appears. David asks Sam out to a new club opening the next night and Tiffany and Bianca are (separately) envious, as it's a private invitation-only affair. David goes round to talk to Peggy and starts off in a roundabout way saying that Sam never seems to go out and it must be hard for her not knowing anyone or anywhere having just got back from Spain. And she can't really go out by herself at her age. Peggy is agreeing, and then David says so, I wondered if it would be OK if I took her out, just as a friend to look after her, and I'd make sure she was safe and take no liberties. Peggy smiles and says that takes me back, when men used to ask the mother for permission to take a girl out. David says he's old fashioned like that and likes things to be done properly (and he knows just how to smarm his way round a woman too). Peggy says of course he can, and David explains that there's a club that has a private party the following night, it's quite late, etc. Peggy says fine. Grant discusses with Phil Sam getting so friendly with Tiffany, and says she's a bad influence. Phil says he can't stop Sam making friends, and she can look after herself; Grant says look what happened in Spain, she went out with a junkie twice her age. Ruth is still in a stroppy mood and not talking to Mark. As Steve and Sanjay say in the bar, some people are just never happy are they? You'd think that 7,000 would make her a little less dour, but then she is a Scot. Mark says they have to talk about it, Ruth refuses to, and says he lied to her about working for the money in the café. Mark rashly promises never to lie to her again and says he's learnt his lesson about gambling, won't do it again, etc. She doesn't look any happier and says if he does she will leave him. Roy has dinner at Pat's and she asks him to stay, but he refuses. Pat says that she wants him to, and makes her intentions quite clear. Roy immediately backs off rather frantically, and Pat gets hysterical saying that she must be mad, she's made a fool of herself and she thought that he was just waiting but in fact he doesn't fancy her at all (well, who would!!). Roy then gets all excitable saying that it's not that, and it's not her, and eventually admits that he is impotent so it's all his fault, and he is very sorry to have led her on, and he leaves. At the Vic it's closing time and Sam is tired so Grant says he and Tiffany will finish up she can go to bed, Peggy has already gone. Grant then has a quiet word with Tiffany, saying that he doesn't want her seeing so much of Sam, and she's a bad influence. Tiffany is cross, and answers back, Grant says she's a spoilt brat and needs someone to take her in hand. She stands her ground and says back in his face "oh and you're the man to do it are you?" Grant hesitates, and Tiffany continues "what's the matter, the big Grant Mitchell lost his bottle then?" They're standing very close and they look at each other and fall into each other's arms and have a big snog. Credits Main cast *Ross Kemp as Grant *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Mark Monero as Steve *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Michael French as David *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Sid Owen as Ricky *Alexia Demetriou as Janine *Ron Tarr as Big Ron Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes